customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer Gets Grounded at Dinner (Thevideotour1's version)
Spencer Gets Grounded at Dinner is the 23rd episode in the fifth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on October 7, 1992. Plot Spencer wanted Burger King, but he was supposed to have home-cooked Chinese food for dinner. After he ate the garbage, he get rid of it by knocking Phillip and the table over. After that, Recap Cast *Spencer (Christian Buenaventura) *Phillip (Alvin Chu) *Sally (Mung-Ling Tsui) *Brad (Damon Chu) *Leslie (Helen Chan) *Sean (Jong-Hyun Chung) *Andrew (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Joe (Tristan Kersh) *Jordan (Toby Scott Ganger) *Kate (Cory Hunter) *Kayla (Danielle Clegg) *Patrick (Brendon Clark) *Rachel (Michelle Montoya) Music Used * W. Merrick Farran - House of Horror #10.05 (Last part heard once when Spencer knocks Phillip and the table over) Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 (Heard once when Spencer knocks Phillip and the table over, along with Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 (Heard once when Spencer knocks Phillip and the table over, along with Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501) Trivia *Production for this episode took place in April 1992. Quotes Quote 1: * Spencer: Hell, no. I'm not eating this. * Phillip. Spencer. You're supposed to have dinner so eat. * Spencer: No! I want Burger King! * Sally: We are not having Burger King. We are having Chinese food, so eat it. * (Spencer and his family start eating Chinese food for dinner) * (wipes to Spencer being angry after eating dinner) * Spencer: That really tasted horrible! I'm getting rid of it! (knocks Phillip and the table over) * Phillip: (yelling in pain) AAHHHH!!!! SPENCER, HOW DARE YOU KNOCK ME AND THE TABLE OVER?! * Sally: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 10 DAYS!! * Leslie: We'll help you, dad. * (Spencer, Brad, Leslie and Sean pick Phillip up) * Phillip: (yelling frustratedly and furiously) SPENCER, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR PARENTS?! YOUR MOM SAID THAT YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 10 DAYS! THIS MEANS, NO COMPUTER, NO TV, NO VIDEO GAMES, NO DESSERT, AND MORE, UNTIL YOU BEHAVE AND LEARN TO EAT WHAT'S PLACE IN FRONT OF YOU!! * Spencer: But, dad... * Sally: (yelling frustratedly and furiously) NO BUTS! WE'LL HAVE TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS!! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!! * Phillip: (yelling frustratedly and furiously) GO NOW!!! * (Spencer runs to his room, weeping) * Brad: Damn, dad! This is terrible! * Sean: Let's start cleaning this mess up. * Phillip: Okay. Spencer needs to learn his lesson. Quote 2: * (the next day, Spencer's friends are being bored at the park) * Rachel: Poor Spencer! He has been a bad behavior last night! He has been grounded for 10 days! * Patrick: Leslie, how come Spencer is grounded for 10 days? * Leslie: Well, Spencer didn't eat Chinese food that my dad made him for dinner because he wanted Burger King. * Kate: Anything else? * Leslie: Well, his parents told him "they're not having Burger King for dinner tonight." * Joe: Oh, tell us more! * Leslie: After Spencer ate his dinner, he said "it tasted horrible" so he knocked his dad and the table over. * Jordan: What?! That's terrible! * Leslie: Besides, my dad got hurt after getting knocked over by Spencer, so he, Brad -- it was very painful. * Kayla: Ooh, ouch! * Leslie: So Spencer, Brad, Sean and I picked my dad up. * Andrew: And was he okay? * Leslie: Not really. * Joe: What else happened? *Leslie: Well, when Spencer knocked his dad and the table over, there was a huge mess. *Kayla: What?! For God's sake, why did he make a mess before he got grounded? *Leslie: Because the Chinese food was on the floor, the bowls were broken, chopsticks were everywhere and the floor was dirty. * * * * * *